


Are we truly?

by Magical_warlock



Series: Detroit become human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_warlock/pseuds/Magical_warlock
Summary: ‘Every human has one matching tattoo on their body. It tells them their soulmate’s name but all that your tattoo says is a serial number. #313 248 317″





	1. Victim

**Author's Note:**

> * = This one is an expression in my language so I don’t know if I translated it well or if it’s even used in english. It means that someone is there even if a lot of shit happens.

It had always perplexed you and made you hide it. The damn tattoo. Luckily it was at the back of your neck so it could be easily hidden with your hair. Perhaps it was because of fear that you hid it, how would people react when they would realize you weren’t fated to be with a human, but an android. Something that could grasp the concept of love but not replicate it. Those would not have been real emotions.

Androids had been along for a long time. It was weird, to not have been born around them but seeing them slowly intergrate into society. A lot of people were against it. That was understandable, it could be the terminator but in real life. But it was all alright. Androids become our help, our servant and our family. That last didn’t apply all.

Humans still hated androids, for taking their jobs. It was all their fault. That is what they said. 

 

 _ **“Suspect is armed, witnesses told us she has hidden in this house, be careful.”**_  The area was taped off for public. A lead had finally given us the location of the suspect. You had no empathy for her. The woman in question was one who had murdered her child and left a note saying that her wife would never find their child again. Then she ran away, hiding from the cops but you can never escape the law. At least not in these times.

 _ **“Alpha, move around with your partner, scan the outside area and wait for if she tries to escape.”**_  A male voice replied ‘ _ **Copy**_ ’ Four other, including you, went inside the house and cleared the rooms. You were alert, she was somewhere in this house and you were sure to find her, bring her to justice. 

“Clear.” your partner said loudly. Maybe that would force her out of her hiding place, fear of being caught, fear of breathing against her neck. The only sounds were their footsteps, door being opened and the intakes of air. 

Mentally, you were prepared what would happen if she was behind this door. What could happen, how it could end and all the possibilities. “Hands up!” You said loudly, but with an calm undertone. She was scared, it was easy to see, her body was shaking. “Ma’am, we need you to put your hands up!” Her hands went up, it appears she had given up for now. 

“On your knees! Hands on the back of your head.” Your eyes were trained on her body. She complied and was calm. Eric went to cuff her. You let out an sigh of relief when everything went well.

“ ** _Suspect arrested, coming back to base_**.” Everything went surprisingly smooth and soon that woman was in jail, waiting for prosecution.

 

 

“Thank you Hank, without that lead, we wouldn’t have caught her.” The older man looked up and he looked grumpy. He always looked grumpy but once you broke down his outer wall, he would express a lot. He was a caring man, a good friend and co-worker.

It was rare he was at work but it was refreshing seeing him there. It made you think of old times. Before the accident happened with his son. “Are you doing good Hank?” Hank nodded. “Better than before”  It made you smile “I’ll be going soon to the bar though, you know the one.” He was always there. It was hard to find him at times but you were there for him through thick and thin*. 

“If you want to drink a coffee or drink, I invite you to my humble abode for it and some movies” The grey haired man was thinking about it. It would be a nice evening to spend with you and to let some stress go. To hang out with a friend. Something familliar and trusted. “And of course, if you want to, you can take Sumo too, we can walk through the park close to my house. Think about it, I will be in a meeting with Fowler and then behind my desk.”

You winked and left him. The office was busy and you saw your partner standing. He was loading up for the next mission. You called him an he but others called him an it. He was an android and a thing but you couldn’t call him an it. Being polite had been hammered by your parents in the time before android. It felt wrong to treat them like an accessories or as nothing.

You took a breath before knocking on the door of your boss. “You wanted to see me, sir?” Fowler visibly calmed down when he saw you. You were one of the few calm ones at his work, someone who would do what they had been told and not argue. 

“Yes, I did, take a seat (y/n).” It was a bit quiet and the air was tense. “What is it you wanted to talk with me about sir.” He closed his eyes and opened them again after a few seconds. “You are getting a new partner.” Fowler stood up. “It will be taken back to Cyberlife and taken apart. It has been showing signs of deviation and can not be trusted anymore.” 

What was there to say. Attacking Fowler with words wouldn’t help the situation at all. “We do not know  a lot about deviants, only that they won’t take orders anymore, couldn’t we just keep him under our wing and inspect how he changes, Derek doesn’t have to be evil.” It was the least you could do. He had been at your side for a year now, even if it didn’t click at first, sooner or later you two connected.

“We won’t take an risk with this, who knows what it could do when left unchecked. It will be taken away tonight.” Your throat felt dry and you had to swallow a few times before speaking again. “How was this conducted, how did we know he was a deviant… who did.” Your boss looked away. “Hank has a new android partner, curtesy of Cyberlife. It’s made to hunt deviants.”

Connor, that was his name. You had seen him around. “Is he faulty? How can he predict who is deviant? What if it’s an mistake in his program?” Fowler let out an long sigh. “You know it isn’t wrong, now get out of here, accept it and move on. It’s just a machine.” You left fuming, letting the door close with a loud bang. 

“What’s got your panties in a twist princess.” You ignored him. The annoying fucking Gavin. Your desk was close, but apperently not close enough to escape this fucking douche. “Not the right time, go to someone else to bother.” He smirked. “Got all angry about your plastic toy going away? It’s just a machine, it won’t feel a damn thing since it isn’t human.” You breathed in deeply and replied sweetly. “Gavin, sweetie this is not the time so I would suggest you keep your mouth shut before I kick you in your left nut and you won’t able to procreate anymore.” 

That seemed to make him back off…. for now. 

 

You followed Connor with your eyes. He went to Hank’s desk. He was quite handsome, but what android wasn’t. They were an man made image of beauty. When technology came that far, who was there to stop Kamski’s progress. His life work would live forever even if he was retired now. 

Cyberlife had improved since the start, a lot. You tore your eyes of him before it would be too obvious. Paperwork had to be done as so you began typing. It would take few hours before completing and a report had to be written as well. This was one of the boring sides of being part of the police but it had to be done. 

The seconds were ticking away, those seconds turned into minutes who turned into hours. It was slow and you knew those 3 cups of coffee were the limit for today. Your mind was silent, there wasn’t a single thought and you didn’t realize it. A tap on your shoulder startled you. “You doing okay? Still on for that drink of yours?” 

“The door is always open, I am almost done with this rapport, I’ll wrap it up and then we can go, okay?” Hank nodded. “Connor won’t be joining us, I made sure of that.” Truthfully you were slightly happy. “Why?” Hank looked to the side before opening his mouth again. “I heard what happened to your partner, the one who reported that he was deviant wouldn’t be the best option to bring.”

“Thank you Hank, Yeet that bitch away.” You said with your tongue sticking out. You were told by your parents that was something like a ‘vine’. Hank snorted and you laughed at that. “I knew I could get you to laugh today, you old man.” He softly smacked the back of your head with a joking look in his eyes. “Go fresh up at home Hank, I’ll message you when you can come.” 

Hank went away and said his goodbye. Your eyes glanced to Derek, who was still in his station. You felt uneasy and decided to go to him. “Derek, wake up.” He looked at you. “Hello (y/n), what is our mission today.” 

“There is no mission, they will send you off today to be researched as to how you got deviant, let’s go before they will take you away, you must run away.” You never thought you would urge him to run away. But here you were, putting your job on the line. “I can’t do that, if I do you will be suspected as helping me escape, you will lose your job and in prison for getting in the way of Cyberlife. I have a plan. They won’t get me.” 

You were pleading. “Please get away with me now, I need to know you’re safe, you have helped too many times to just be thrown away like a piece of plastic or or something. You are human, you you are alive.”

He placed his hands on your shoulder and gave them a reasurring squeeze. “I have a plan, I will be safe, don’t worry about me, thank you for all your caring, even if i was a machine you still treated me like a human would do to a human.”

“How could I not.” You felt some eyes on you. “You deserve the same as us, but I must go now or it will be more suspicious, take good care of yourself Derek.” You stepped back and smiled. “I’ll see you in the future.” The male smiled back, albeit a bit awkwardly. He become void of emotions again and you left him.

* * *

It felt as if someone was still watching, you wanted to leave as quick as possible. You needed a drink and wanted to go home. Everything was quickly packed and you bid the android at the front a goodnight.

* * *

Dinner was eaten quickly and Hank could have been there any minute. You had already started without him. A beer with dinner and some vodka in the 30 minutes after that. The bel rang and you went to open it. “Finaly, you’re here old man, I almost thought you would be sleeping.” But he was not alone. “I am sorry, I tried to get that damn machine of my back but it seems he was insisted to come since he wants to study you, after your partner being brought back.”

A loud sigh left your lips but you still let Connor and Hank inside. “Hi there Connor, great to see you.” It came out more sarcastically than you wanted it to. “Hello detective (y/n), thank you for letting me come inside.”

“You know where the drinks are Hank, help yourself while I pick out an movie… Connor you can get something if you want to as well.” Even if he was the one… no he wasn’t the one. Connor was just made to do his job, he was programmed that way. It was Cyberlife who had taken your partner away. You still couldn’t be rude to someone, even if you deep down felt indifferent to it. You crouched in front of a cabinet and went searching.

“Detective, what’s that in your neck.” Goosebumps covered your skin, it was cold all of the sudden. “Nothing, something humans have.” You tried to distract youself. “I know humans have soulmates and their name on their skin. But this is not a name but an serial number.” You sighed for the umpteenth time that day. “Yes, I know, I’ve been told.” 

##  **_“That serial number…  #313 248 317….. is mine.”_ **


	2. Error

You stopped moving when you heard that. Connor was the one who the universe choose for you. A sigh left your mouth. “That we’re soulmates doesn’t mean anything, you can’t grasp the emotion of love after all, only the concept of it. So let’s just ignore it and that’s it.” It was good that Hank wasn’t around to hear those sentences. He knew deep down Connor had something of emotions, the android had been more instable than before. Hank noticed that while working together with it, or rather him as he referred to his partner. 

“Soulmates are special, humans treasure them, live with them and ‘love’ each other…. most humans await the moment they find their soulmate.” You stood up and walked up to Connor, slightly looking up to the 6′0 android. “Key word being most. I’ve been great and I will stay great without you.” Hank coughed and you backed away quickly, pretending like nothing had happend.

Hank had a glass of whiskey for himself and a glass with pisang for you. “Thank you.” The alcohol was smooth and had a little burning to it, just the way you liked. “What movie are we watching?” The screen infront of the trio was off. “Maybe that old action movie you like? Avengers, right?” It only seemed so for a second but you could swear his eyes got brighter for a bit. 

 

Every now and then you couldn’t help but look away, to that damn android. He was supposed to be a true love, one that would make everything better, but all he has done is the opposite of it. He will be the one hunting after Derek escapes from Cyberlife’s grasp.  _If….. if_ he escapes that tight grasp. You hoped so, he didn’t deserve to get stuck there. Not after all he had done for you and the precint. Countless lives had been saved by him but all that he was in their eyes was an object, to use if wanted and throw away if not needed anymore. 

The sensor at the side of the androids head was blinking blue mostly, but every now and then it would turn yellow. Connor was learning something. He knew he was being watched by the detective on the other sofa. It wasn’t that well hidden, those glances off them. His software was racing, had it happend before? A human being the soulmate to an android? No. There was no data to be found. But would Cyberlife have hidden that? 

_“Love” is a term that defines the altered understanding of relations. Humans, animals, most all living things develop a connective response toward one another. A bond starts to form amongst one another. But “love” is a concept that only man would be foolish enough to develop._

Maybe they wouldn’t be statisfied with an android, that’s why he was being pushed away. Or since he couldn’t grasp emotions well, only manipulate them and act them out, not feeling them. But there were malfunctions going on in his system, they weren’t bad but it was strange, sometimes it would unlock a new sense of himself. Something that hadn’t opened up yet. 

 

A few hours had passed and he saw them fall asleep on the sofa, trying to fight it had seemed futile. Hank was a bit drunk and more on the silent side, something that Connor was worried about. He stood up, silently, careful to not wake her up. Slowly he advanced forward, his arms reaching out and picking her up. The male was gentle with the person in his arms. 

It was easy to locate their bedroom. The door still had a ‘Keep out’ sign, as a teenager would or someone who had a room mate. The bed was small. Your bedroom was quite messy for someone who was very neat with their stuff. Some polaroids were hung from the wall. Connor found them to be family and friends, nature and rivers. Must be the travelling type. 

You stirred and Connor quickly tucked you into bed. His blue irises scanning… no looking at the scene infront of him. Perhaps there was something inside of him. Something that was living for the person in front of him. If there was an image for perfection, it would have been them. He saw some signs of weakness (or rather what humans could see as weaknesses) but they were all part of you. It made you the person you are today. 

Connor heard Hank moving, he had to move quick if he didn’t want to be left behind. The male moved as fast and quiet as he could, leaving his soulmate behind.  _If he even had a soul._

 

It had been too early for you to wake up. The alarm read 8 AM, all you wanted would be to go back into bed and _just sleep_. But being responsible was also needed. Today would be chore day, cleaning the rooms, getting more groceries, maybe take a jog and then work the evening shift. Your stomach growled so the first thing to do was to eat, or at least see what you had. It was a quick trip to the frigde, the only good thing to fill your appetite was some eggs and bacon, not that healthy but tasty at least. 

After that there would be the dirty laundry and throwing shit you didn’t need in the trash, boring stuff. It felt like an eternity had passed before everything was at least adequate. 

There was still a long time to go before work would start. Maybe a trip to the bakery would make time go faster, they had your favorite donut there after all. You were sure everyone could already name you with just hearing your voice. 

 

The days began and ended the same. Nothing was heard of Derek anymore, not after he escaped and made a run for it. They still had been searching for him but it was proven difficult. You were stressed but were careful enough not show it. Hell knows Reid could be a pain in the ass if he knew, more than usual if possible. 

The office was more stressed. A missing, not functioning android like it should was a top priority. Of course, it wasn’t if Cyberlife didn’t put any pressure on them. A multi-millionare, _hell even billionare_ , company had the right resources to push anyone. Law could be a small pawn to them, the only thing that mattered was making more android, money and a good public opinion.

Connor was trying to come onto you more than before. Maybe he wanted to see how a human would be with a soulmate. To experience it first hand. But each time you denied him, how could you accept someone that had send someone important to you away. _ ~~Yet you couldn’t help but warm up to him too~~_

 

 

You were out when you saw him, at least you thought you did. Your feet were carrying you before your mind could recomprehend it.  People parted their way for you. Perhaps it was the murderous strut of yours or the look on your face, the one where you were as pale as snow. 

How could he be out in public, only one person had to see and he was fucked. His form was retreating, he was running, faster. Was he afraid of you? Had something happened for him to doubt you?  Cars were honking as you upped your speed, making you run. “Derek!” You called out, hoping he would stop and come talk to you.

You felt hot, way too hot, the air was being sucked out of you. You wouldn’t be able to keep this up for any longer. Then you saw him staring you down, a smile on his lips. He truly was deviant, just like they said but not dangerous. “Derek.” You panted it out. The two of you were in an alley. “We don’t have a lot of time, the police has been notified and some are already close by.” 

After swallowing you went to hug him. “You bitch, have you found somewhere to hide?” He accepted the hug and you felt him shake slightly. “I have found a temporary home for now, with another android, but soon I will be leaving to find a new place.” You were the one to let go first. “Good, stay on the move, move at night, you have to be safe.” He laughed, but there was something wrong about it.

“I am so scared, I never felt this way before.” His led was flashing red and yellow. “Is it being scared? I fear of dying, of being taken apart, of losing who I am.” If an android could cry, you knew he would. You took his hand. “You can do this Derek, remember what we’ve been through, go and find a safe place, you’re strong.” You sqeeuzed it and looked around. Someone was close. You could hear some footsteps nearing. “I need to go, your soulmate is close.” You let his hand go. “How did you know.” 

“Androids reconize each other, I saw your tattoo and knew his serial number, try to give it a chance.” It happend so quick, someone was yelling and Derek was gone, yet again. You turned around, there he was yet again with Hank panting behind him. “Damnit Connor, we all can’t run as long as you.” 

“The deviant is getting away!” His voice echoed slightly. Connor went running again while Hank let out an ‘fuck’ and began running into the alleyway. There was nowhere to hide, the best you could do was try to stop them from chasing Derek. You would have been interrogated either way for having contact with him and being his old, a slightly emotional partner doesn’t do you any good as well. 

“Detective (y/n), where has he gone.” You shook your head. “Off, I don’t know where to, he ran before we could even talk.” Hank wanted to let it go but he couldn’t. “We both know what happend (y/n), we need to know where he went, you and I both know that it’s just the way it is.” You knew that tone of his, the one he used calmly, talking to a friend but also like an father. 

“Well what if it wasn’t Hank! He’s not bad! You and me both know! Hell I am sure everyone who has worked with Derek knows it! I am not letting some shitty cyberlife take him away! Not when he needs to know who he is the most.” You were sure your hands were shaking by now. Connor had come closer and went to take them in his.

You let him, for once you knew he wanted the best, and you deseperately needed to calm down before you would do anything you could regret. Before you did something that could let them arrest you. “You can’t let him be taken Connor, listen to me. Don’t let him be taken.” Connor let go of your hands before running off, he had seen Derek and it was his mission

He was designed to do a mission and to complete it. That was why he was build or rather why it was build. To do one simple task and report it back to Amanda. Emotions wouldn’t come in the way of a machine, something not designed to have feelings. Yet he couldn’t deny a beginning of a few emotions that were developing in his software.

##  _**He couldn’t help but feel something for the stubborn, emotional, driven and … kind detective.** _


	3. lost

The ticks of a clock somewhere annoyed you slightly. Was Gavin behind that, he could have been that asshole. The scene infront of you was very familliar, a little bit different but almost same nonetheless. Now it was a change of sight. Thankfully you weren’t cuffed to the table, they had at least given you the decency to not do it.

Goosebumps were evident on your skin, the room was colder than you remembered. It was a boring sight, to the right a wall, to the left darkened glass and infront of you that damn steel table and chair. Sometimes you swore you could hear Fowler’s loud voice, barking at someone. “Is somebody coming or should I go take a nap in here? I haven’t got all day, y’know.” It was so easy to let out.

 It sounded calm, annoyed and confident but in truth you were scared. You had kept quiet to where a deviant had gone. Deviant cases weren’t that pressing but since Connor arrivered more and more were looked through. You were taken in to custody. The best case scenario would be getting some forced free days. Worst case could be that you would lose your badge for this mistake. And of course both would have Fowler yelling. But then again that was very normal. It didn’t take long before someone came in. You looked him in eye and you looked down again. Was he disappointed in you for being like this? This man had been your friend for so long and here you couldn’t even look in his eyes. Was it any other, you might have acted a bit more fierce, angry or ignore them. But not with him.

Hank sat down and waited for a bit before talking. “We both know Derek was close to you and you have been upset since he has escaped. And today we were chasing him and you were there,” He paused and sighed “there’s something you are hiding.” You were fiddeling with your hands but stopped when you had to answer him. “Yes, he was there. I saw Derek and I chased. Maybe I could have gotten him but before I got to say anything to him, he noticed you and Connor, ran and was gone when you were with me.” 

The door opened and those eyes were void of emotions. Connor entered, it only made you more nervous. “Did he leave any clues about where he was going? Any indication that could help us?” It was good that Derek had given an unclear answer. If you told them this, it could get them off your back, at least for an while and give time for Derek to get away. Connor would notice if you would lie and this wasn’t that big of a lie. So would Hank, he knew you long enough to tell your quirks while lying.

 

Stress levels were rising. Connor could tell that the cop infront of him was thinking how to formulate their answers. “Yes, he told me that he was staying with another android.” Hank was confused. “But you said you didn’t talk to him, right.” A sigh left their mouth. “Yes, I didn’t talk to him but he did talk to me.” Levels spiked slightly. A lie and truth in one. “He wanted me to know that he was safe. That was it.” (y/n) was staring at Hank but avoiding his sight. Hank let out an deep sigh.

“Hang on kiddo, it won’t take long until you’re out of this damn room.” The older male wanted to leave the room but Connor couldn’t. His software may have malfunctioned by talking to you instead of trying to chase the android, even if he would be long gone, but that didn’t mean that it would do so again. The android felt hesitant to talk to Amanda about this error, for what reason, he did not know.

“Did it mention any kind of name or location?” The sus- no (y/n) was silent. Then they shook their head. “He was wearing some casual clothes. Looked a little bit like No. HE didn’t mention any name or location, only saying he would stay with another android that night.” Connor was silent and then he noticed it. “Come on Connor.” Hank let out a bit  “You said that night, so it will be on the move again tomorrow.” Those eyes of yours were blinking a bit more. Perhaps this was the lie part from before. You hadn’t thought that he would have caught that. 

“We know where the deviant will be lieutenant!” He let out, emphasizing the lieutenant part. Connor had emotions in his voice, excitement.

 

It took maybe 20 minutes before you were free again. “Detective (y/n)! In my office now!” Free was maybe not the right word, Fowler would kill you and will. “Coming.” You caught Gavin’s smug face and felt done. He could have been a good enough partner, was it not for the annoying shit, flirting and then degradation. It would be some karma if he would get an android to work with, but that would make you feel more bad for the android than Gavin.

“Yes sir?” You let out. The office was the same as it was before. Some more paper had been stacked around. It was easy to see that Fowler was under some stress. A lot of police men were with these killing androids. “Sit down.” You did as ordered and looked him in the eyes. He was tired. 

“I will give you one official warning before you will be set on a temporarily suspension. Do not interrupt the investigation of that damn android!” Slowly Fowler was becoming more loud. “Sir, the android came to me, I did not plan for it.” Your boss rubbed his face once and looked you dead in the eye. “We have reports of you chasing an android looking an awful lot like the one we are searching for. Witnesses do not lie. It’s been decided that you and Gavin will be working together from now on.” Your whole body became tense. “But sir, not Gavin. Is there not any other agent available? Gavin and me, we are not a good team at all! What about the new agent, who came from Canada? Agent Ish? We can work toge-” 

“Enough! You and Gavin will work together, seriously and normal cases! Non involved with androids. Now get out, move your belongings to the desk next to Gavin’s one.” You let the door close with a slam behind you. Fucking hell, working with Gavin would be shit. “What’s the verdict.” Without missing a beat you kicked your desk. “Well Hank, I am going to be partners with that shit bag starting today.” 

“Well fuck. Goodluck and if he’s annoying, kick him. Tell me when you want to go the bar.” You nodded and breathed in, deeply. “I will, I’ll try my best with him but that doesn’t mean I won’t go easy on him when he’s done something wrong. Gavin will make it hell? I will give him some hell.” 

If someone had to describe how you walked it would be with aggresion. You had a wider stance than normal and there was a tight lipped smile to be seen on your face. Lots of people were talking to their partners about their lives, cases or silent and down to work. Gavin was in the small break room with another cop, this would give you time to unpack in peace. But not time enough. Gavin walked to his desked and chuckled. “Well well well, who do we have here, detective (y/n), couldn’t stay away from me, could you.” An exasperated sigh left your lips. “We have to work together, don’t talk to me if it isn’t about the case.” 

Gavin sat down and leaned a bit forward. His eyes fixated on the attractive person in front him before looking at his computer. “Case number #682, victim was missing for  a long time, search found nothing and left were the father and sons. The mother had depression, father denied it but sons told us the truth about her medication and depression. Wife of the second son also told us that the mother once took a shot gun with her and went to the barn on their property to kill herself, didn’t though and also took walks for a few hours if she was stressed. But she would sometime lose the way. Her sons or dad would find her though.”

The male stopped talking and took a sip of his coffee.”Father made his boys awake by banging on their house asking about their mom before going away in a frenzy. Told the oldest son to move the cows to another part of the land. The brothers talked about it and found out mom was gone. Oldest did what dad wanted and then searched the whole property. Nothing.” It was very interesting to hear. A woman suddenly gone without a trace, on medicines, with depression and suicidal tendencies. This would only end in sorrow.

 “We got a call a few minutes ago so get your jacket and let’s go to the family, they found a human skeleton, or so they believe, we are there to ask some questions.” 

 

 

Maybe having him as a partner would not be so bad. Yes, ignoring him 80% was necesarry but he was serious about his work. It was a new side of him you hadn’t seen quite yet. But he was still an asshole to the android of the family of the victim. “I was walking with my daughter and we walked along this trail” It was the second son again. He must have been shocked and confused to find a skeleton. “Here it is, will we know soon if it’s” The  oldest son paused and breathed in “ Her.” 

“The team will act as fast as they can. As soon as we have news, we will tell you.” Gavin crouched down and looked more close at the remains. You leaned forward. “Definetly remains of a human, look at the head, teeth look human.” So softly he had whispered, your new partner probably did it to not upset the son.  “How long until they’re here?” He shrugged. “5 minutes or 10 tops.” Gavin stood up to his full height. 

“Take us to your morning routine, from how late you woke up, what you did and wore, even ate.” You all moved to the son his house, there you could sit down and he could be more comfortable, easier to talk to and question. “I stood up at 6 AM, we work at the farm so my brother, my dad and me go feed the animals we have first. The bigger animals first and then the smaller ones. We clean the hay, put in fresh hay and water. and let them out, so they can walk and such. It was break time and my wife called. Our daughter came home from school since she didn’t feel well, my wife asked if I could take care of her for a little while since she had to do grocery shopping.” He licked his mouth. “Coffee?” 

“Yes please.” Gavin also replied with a yes. “My daughter wanted to take a walk and I let her. We walked that trail and I saw those bones. I was confused. This was the plot of land my father wanted me to move the cows to. Some kids would also lay down fake skeletons around halloween if this was an forgotten one or not. Then I went back to the house with my daughter and called you guys. That’s all what happend.” Eric, that was the son, set down the cups of coffee and you took a sip. “You didn’t hear anything close by? Didn’t see anything else that could serve as a clue?”

He shook his head. “Not that I could see, I left fast before my kid could see anything. I didn’t want her to feel scared or see anything.” Gavin nodded. “We will see what we can do, if there’s anything strange, call us.” Your partner drank his coffee in one big gulp. “Thanks for the coffee, we should go (y/n).”

“Thank you for the coffee, I’ll let you know if we find anything.” Eric nodded. “Thank you for that.” With a calm facade you left but shivers traveled down your spine. “The only thing we can do is wait for the lab to show if it is their mom.” 


End file.
